A Heartfelt Meeting
by UnpresentedDark
Summary: Regina calls Emma for a serious meeting about her and Henry, yet things take an unexpected turn in the end.


Regina Mills positioned herself comfortably in the small leather and metal framed chair in her office. She pulled herself up to her desk as she began to sort swiftly through papers that she'd never seen before, and quite frankly could care less where they went. She just tossed the ones marked 'URGENT' in red, bold letters into one sectioned pile to her left and any others into a much larger pile to her right. She leaned back in the chair, tired from the long day and she turned to glance out the window behind her that she'd pulled the curtains back from. The sun was slowly setting just behind the trees stationed outside and it cast strange shadows and a red/orange glow throughout her office. She groaned slightly in annoyance as she turned back to her desk and looked over her well organized assortment of papers.

Sheriff Swan was supposed to meet her at 6 o'clock for a brief talk regarding Emma's time allowed with Henry, it was now 6:20. For some strange reason she'd oddly opened up to her more. She couldn't understand her own feelings toward Emma anymore. One moment she felt as if she loathed the blonde, yet the next she somehow found comfort and security in her.

Not to mistaken anything, she didn't like the idea of her being here at all, none the less her being sheriff, but something inside her thoughts possessed herself that she might have actual feelings for Emma. It confused her more than anything which irritated her, how could she have feelings for Emma? She'd never had any feelings for a woman, or anyone other than Daniel. It was just extremely confusing and just thinking about it now frustrated her.

"Madame Mayor," a figure stood in the doorway of Regina's office. It moved closer and finally Regina had taken notice that it was Emma. She was holding her arm up by her brow, shielding the light from her eyes to get a clearer view of Regina to no avail. All she could make out was a black silhouette against the sunset window.

The brunette stood up quietly, lips pursed, her demeanor the same as always, strong and dignified. "Nice of you to show up sheriff," she said reaching for the string which made the curtains of the window collapse together, shielding the light from the room. She turned back to face Emma as she straightened out her skirt. "If you wouldn't mind Ms. Swan," she gestured to a light switch located to the right of the doorway on the way, "I don't prefer talking in such a dark room." She smiled devilishly; flashing her teeth in the little light there was in the office from the hallway.

Emma reached over and flicked the light switch upward, sending all the lights in the room on, even the fire sparked to life quickly in the fireplace which made her jump awkwardly. Regina rolled her eyes dramatically, yet she found Emma's reaction quite, cute. Her face twisted at the thought of the word cute even being in her vocabulary. She made her way towards the sheriff, who was slowly entering further into the confines of Regina's office. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and Regina's heels on the stone floor below her feet.

"Madame Mayor, why exactly did you call me?" Emma questioned as she settled herself, leaning against the couch as Regina made her way around and sat down comfortably. Regina rolled her head to the side, staying in character. She had called Emma here to discuss Henry, but she found it wasn't necessary any longer. Emma knew her boundaries of when she could see Henry and take him somewhere, and what not, and there was nothing to discuss now that she'd thought about it.

Regina leaned forward, pouring herself a glass of cider in a wine glass that was conveniently located on the small glass coffee table in front of her. "Ms. Swan," Regina finally said silently, a malicious tone to her voice as she sat back. She brought the wine glass up to her lips and took a sip of the cider. "Have you been doing your job adequately lately?" she finally choked out after all that time. Regina froze for a moment herself, hoping that Emma would buy into it, but of course, she did. "Adequately? Madame Mayor, I assure you, I am doing my job precisely how you've asked, no more, no less!" Emma spat, restraining any anger building inside of her. Regina sat forward a little, deciding the fun she could have now. A grin spread across her face, cheek to cheek, "Well, Ms. Swan, maybe try doing more." She took a glance at Emma as sipped her cider again. She'd added emphasis on 'doing' which made Emma cringe.

The blonde eyed Regina as she lowered the drink and brought it to rest on the glass table again. "Regina I assure you, I am doing my job. I don't need you babysitting my every move." Anger sparked for a moment in the mayor's eyes as she looked at Emma. _Since when did I give you authority to call me by Regina right now_, she thought about saying, and then restrained herself oddly finding comfort in Emma calling her by her first name.

Emma was now standing at Regina's side of the couch, furiously watching her. Her face was twisted in anger. Regina paid no notice though, she just watched the flames of the fire dance, "Ms. Swan, I have a question for you." She spoke softly now, which made Emma's anger fade, never before had Regina used such a light tone with her. "Why did you save me from the fire that night?" She questioned, finally breaking her stare from the fire and looking up at the blonde who now was filled with confusion as to why Regina would ask that. "I- I- I saved you because it's what good, decent-" "Cut the crap Emma," Regina spat looking back at the dancing flames leaping from the fiery log, "Why exactly did you save me? If you believe Henry truly, I thought you would've let me die. So why did you save me?"

Emma stood dumbfounded, she knew that night she somehow had developed strange feelings for Regina in that sense of danger, but she thought she'd hidden them. She felt she needed to be protective of her, a feeling she'd never felt for anyone but Henry. Plus, she was partially taken aback at the fact that Regina had just referred to her by her first name.

Finally, Emma settled and after a moment of thinking she looked at the brunette. She couldn't help but stare for a moment. Regina was actually quite perfect in the light of the fire, and the darkness of the room making her eyes a charcoal black which danced with the thought of love and desire.

"I- I saved you because…" Emma stuttered lightly as Regina had now turned her head and landed her gaze on Emma's eyes, "I felt I needed to protect you. Like, you were something I needed to protect." Her words were soft, yet she added emphasis to the word 'needed'. Regina's gaze was soft and now, in the dim lighting, her eyes faded to a dark brown, making Emma just completely melt. Regina stood up slowly, facing the blonde who clearly was trembling with nervousness at waiting for the mayor's reaction. "Ms. Swan…" Regina said in a strong tone, but the she swallowed and whispered, "Thank you."

Emma nodded silently, "I couldn't see you get hurt. I just couldn't." The blonde outstretched her arm out onto Regina's shoulder, and she was surprised to not have it smacked or swatted away. Regina nodded understandingly. They held each others' gaze for a moment, but then Regina stepped back from Emma's grip as somehow they'd become closer in distance, and it was becoming all too heartfelt for Regina too fast. "That is all sheriff," Regina walked back to her desk silently, gathering the papers that she'd just organized to try and make it as if she was doing something else.

Emma silently watched. "Is there something else you need Ms. Swan," Regina questioned with a defiant tone, back to her old self. Emma shook her head lightly before backing out of the office and stopping in the doorway. She softly uttered the words, "Goodnight Regina.", before leaving altogether. Regina glanced up and waited until Emma was gone before a sincere smile spread across her face. "Goodnight Emma," she silently said to herself.


End file.
